


Diligence

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Overworking, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Did some prompt games with friends last month, realized I should post them. Written in about 15 minutes.This prompt was: Astrid/Bren/Wulf + "diligence OR sloth"
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf/Bren Aldric Ermendrud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Diligence

They’re some of the most motivated students at the Assembly. They came from nothing, from nowhere, something everyone from their fellow classmates to Master Ikithon himself remind them of constantly. They have so much ground to cover before they can even be close to mediocre. 

They push each other as much as their teachers do. They study late into the night. They memorize spell after spell. They train relentlessly. Astrid sprains her ankle and hops on it until the pain is so overwhelming it goes numb. Wulf goes three days without sleep. Bren takes an exam with a broken arm. 

Their drive is not only limited to their traditional studies. When Ikithon selects them for his more personal assignments, they work even harder. Astrid excels at breaking prisoners’s spirits, delving deep into their minds and ripping the secrets out. Wulf takes a more direct approach, perfecting breaking fingers one by one. Bren becomes as friendly as anything, until prisoners are convinced it’s truly in their best interest to tell him everything. 

Together, their training bleeds into what little personal time is left to them. Astrid straddles Bren and makes him lose focus on the spell he was weaving. Bren tilts his head back at the perfect angle to entice Wulf to pounce on him, spreading biting kisses down his throat. Wulf finds the perfect way to pin Astrid so she doesn’t want to wriggle free. 

They’re Trent’s star pupils, all three of them together. 

Right up until the night that they aren’t.


End file.
